


A good girl indeed

by swanqueentrash



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Squirt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueentrash/pseuds/swanqueentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times can you come in a row? - an investigation by Carmilla Karnstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good girl indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the anon prompt: 
> 
> "Hollstein, Carmilla going down on Laura until she's too sensitive to continue and/or Laura maybe kinda having a praise kink."

Laura Hollis never thought of herself as a very sexual person. Sure she had 'done the deed' as some would say on a few occasions and, yes maybe she had pleasured herself once in a blue moon. But overall she had never though that she would become a sex crazed maniac.  
But as Carmilla's fingers thrust inside of her for the hundredth time in a row, she realised she might soon become one. The challenge on how many orgasms Carmilla can force out of Laura had become absurd. As Laura could only muster up one, perhaps occasionally 2, and that was on a god day, and now she was planning on rolling onto her third.  
Everything ached, from her bitten lips, to her overplayed nipples and her throbbing clit.  
Everything hurt and yet she didn't want it to stop, the pain was incredible.  
And as a combination of both a cry and a load moan escaped her mouth, she could feel Carmilla smile against her as she came for the third time that day.  
"How's my princess doing?" the vampire climbed up from between Laura's thighs to meet her lips. A chuckle of a moan came out, but it sounded whiney as if Laura had forgotten how to speak.  
"Hey cupcake you okay?" Carmilla cupped her face looking over the students slumped body in distress, attempting to find the source of the apparent pain.  
Laura mustered up a nod, closing her eyes and pressing her face into her girlfriend.  
"I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Carmilla questioned, placing a hand onto Laura's left breast to feel her heart.  
"No, god no" Laura protested. "I just can't muster any words because you literally just fucked my brains out".  
They both laughed, entangled in a hot wet mess. After a while of just lying there the human decided to break the silence.  
"Alrighty" Laura said slapping Carmilla's ass and rolling over on top of her.  
"Time for round 4" she said as she made her way up to rest just a over Carmilla's face.  
"You sure?" Carmilla asked, her hands reaching around to cup Laura's ass.  
"Well I mean we did pass the big 3 right? There's no stopping us now" Laura laughed at her own joke so hard she had to hold onto the headboard in order to make sure she wouldn't fall over.  
"Okay then" Carmilla nodded groping playfully at Laura's ass.  
"C'mon baby lets make you orgasm" she added excitedly, extending a long tongue out, causing Laura to shudder.  
As Carmilla focused on Laura's clit a muffled scream attempted to escape from Laura's lips. She moved her hips up so that she was just out of Carmilla's reach.  
"Hold on, just give me a sec okay?" she asked Carmilla, who nodded running her hands over Laura's thighs, sending goosebumps fluttering everywhere.  
"Tongue" Laura commanded and Carmilla obeyed, licking her lips as she opened her mouth and stuck out her wet tongue.  
The slow grinding of Laura's hips against Carmilla's face made her moan out, her tongue becoming a natural vibrator.  
She looked up at Laura for approval and the smaller girl nodded lightly, feeling more knots start to develop in the pit of her stomach.  
Oh. Fuck. Laura was thinking to herself as Carmilla pushed two of her fingers inside of her moist hole. Fuck.Fuck.Fuck This time she was saying it out loud, over and over again.  
"There's my good girl" Carmilla whispered into her as Laura started riding her face harder and harder wanting to come, badly. More than she ever had before. She needed release. And as Carmilla pressed another finger inside of her and curled them inside to stimulate Laura's g-spot, she screamed out and with one final "Fuck" shuddered and came all over Carmilla.  
Unable to move Laura waited until Carmilla life her by the hips and layer her down next to her face on the dripping yellow pillow.  
"Four" Carmilla muttered breathlessly, placing a gentle kiss onto Laura's forehead.  
"Hmmm?" Laura bummed in question, unable to really focus on the words.  
"Four is the number of times Laura Hollis can come in a row, before we have to stop in fear of drowning in her cum" Carmilla joked.  
"Don't be an ass" Laura brought her eyebrows together in a frown.  
"I'm just simply stating the facts, sweetheart. I mean look around you" Carmilla said, gesturing for Laura to look down.  
"Wha-oh" Laura said as she suddenly saw the various sized wet patches that she had left all over the mattress. Including the largest one with had dripped through Carmilla's hair, almost soaking it completely, and dripping onto her girlfriends favourite pillow.  
"Lucky tomorrow is laundry day" Laura whispered, still astonished at what had just happened whilst she layed back down into her girlfriends arms.  
Carmilla snickered at the thought, wrapping her arms around her small bundle of joy and repeating lazily after her: "Lucky tomorrow is laundry day".

**Author's Note:**

> As always be kind, xx


End file.
